Spiral Chronicles, Chapter 1
by Risrani Altael Akaso
Summary: Over the years as I played hundreds of games and watched dozens of Anime series I created a persona of my own, an OC if you will. This is the documentation of how he acquires his first set of powers. Do not that this is more of a "Anything Goes" crossover kind of thing.


~Backstory~ It was a sunny day, I was walking home from college.I took the shortcut, as I was eager to finally get home. I quickly ran over the empty street. There was a loud cracking sound. An empty void enveloped me.

body, changing. Someone in the background was yelling: "Give me the Spiral Crystal Solution, it's worse than I thought."  
"B-but miss, we don't know what will happen to him! It could kill him for all I know!"  
"It's either this, or risking another Adaptive Parasite on our hands, maybe even a Plaguebearer if we are unlucky."

It wasn't painful. I saw a syringe, injecting me with some some sort of bright green liquid. Then, I blacked out. I awakened to the feeling of consuming hunger. It felt as if I hadn't eaten in a year.

I tried to get out of my bed, and I ended up ripping the IV right out of my arm. I grabbed my arm, and proceeded out of the room. As I opened the door, a small black figure holding a canister of sorts with Zom-B-Gone 4000 written on it jumped at me.

"So you didn't turn into a Sleeper."  
When I stood up, I noticed the person who knocked me down was a young girl with a robotic arm. "Name's Gaige. Nice to meet ya."

"W-where am I?" I asked, looking around the room.

"We'd all like to know that. You arrived the same way all of us did, but you got infected by the sleeper virus along the way through the rift."

"Sleepers? You mean Sleepers of Avarrach? Then how come I'm still alive?" You ask.

"I'm as surprised as you are. I injected you with liquid spiral crystal, but instead of evaporating your body it seems to have overridden the programming of the Nanobots that make up the virus."

"So now I can..."

"Now you can change and modify your body as you please. The virus inside you is even more potent than the base version of it, but it's completely under your control.

~New Avarrach~ Day 2 - Monday As it appears, what that girl injected me with was a rare form of Spiral Energy, a type of energy exclusive to organisms with Helix shaped DNA.  
The most common form is pure energy, which dissipates extremely quickly. Then there are Spiral Crystals, huge amounts of Spiral Energy that condensed into crystalline structures. These structures have a tendency to shape themselves like the spiral shaped "rocks" that would float around the Spiral King's throne, which in reality were depleted spiral crystals, most likely used to keep him alive for thousands of years.

Day 3 - Tuesday

I have attempted to create a Spiral Crystal.  
Nothing.

Day 4 - Wednesday

I tried using a crystal of Silicium as a base, only to find out that infusing a crystal of Silicium with spiral energy generates a rather large amount of light. While this is quite a breakthrough, it's not what I am looking for.

Day 5 - Thursday

Partial success. I commanded my Nanobots to form a small Spiral Crystal-like structure, and then proceeded to infuse it with Spiral Energy.  
This appeared to form the desired result, but as it turned out I created a very crude Ganmen.

Day 6 - Friday

The day passed quickly, I was doing tests with Nanites, when Gaige entered my room (I can hardly call it a lab at this point).  
"How's your research going?" She asked.  
As I was explaining Spiral Crystals to her, I noticed she was a lot closer to me than when I started.  
"Um... Gaige, I don't want to upset you, but I don't think it's safe to get this close to me. Jaque might consider you a threat."  
I said, succesfully hiding my blushing, but I couldn't hide the fact that my body suddenly generated a massive ammount of Spiral Energy, which caused my eyes to glow bright green instead of the "normal" Sleeper Yellow. She didn't move a single centimeter.

"So as I was saying, these Spiral Crystals are so far impossible to artificially produce. I might as well attempt once again, but I don't think-" Just as I started concentrating, Gaige suddenly kissed me on the cheek.  
Bright blade was giant and Bright Green.  
"Looks like Determination isn't the only thing that generates Spiral Energy." She said, blushing.

The giant blade made up of pure Spiral Crystal was a sufficient answer.

Day 7 - Saturday I spent the day testing the hardness of the blade. So far it's harder than anything I have encountered up to this point.

Day 8 - Sunday Raiders.  
We were attacked by bloody Raiders.  
Most of them ran at the sight of the Spiral Blade, and the ones that stayed had some old, altough working weapons.  
One of the weapons was a surprisingly accurate 1887 12 Gauge Lever-Action Shotgun, I swear to SU-26 I could snipe with the bloody thing if I had a scope.  
Maybe I could make some Spiral Crystal buckshot ...

Day 9 - Monday "Don't say I didn't warn you."  
Gaige is good with robotics, but she doesn't know anything about ammo loading.  
That's why she was upset when I used her beloved 'battery press' to load Shells for my 1887.  
That thing packs a punch with conventional ammo, let alone with high power gunpowder and Spiral Crystal shrapnel for buckshot.  
I also redesigned some of my Nanite syringes into infectious darts, and made some Spiral Crystal spike shells in case I need to engage enemies at long range.  
If you, the reader, are concerned about the shotgun being damaged by the added blast, I replaced the standard barrel and lever-action with something far.. Sturdier shall we say.  
Jaque was happy when he got to use the Lever-Action and Barrel in his turret.  
Jaque is the miniature ganmen I accidentaly created, he's fond of being a bird reminiscent of a certain other bird of the same name.

~The Awakening of the Iron Horseman~ Jaque was gone for a week, before appearing at the front door controlling the dead carcass of a horse. It was already half converted. I wanted to scorn him for returning before finishing the conversion, since I was certain Gaige would get angry at the smell.  
Instead, she popped her head out of the window as little sparks appeared in her eyes, staring at the "cyborg" carcass as it was converting at a steady pace.

"I know you told me about it, but I had no idea it looks so cool!" She said, looking like a child on christmas day.  
Day 10 - Tuesday 


End file.
